This invention relates generally to telecommunication, and more particularly to usage of telephone lines or links, as for example via wire or wireless.
There is need, for commercial reasons, for maintaining or increasing telephone communication, as via telephone company lines or line segments. Such need becomes acute, considering encroachment of communication as via internet users.